kid_icarusfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Kid Icarus dans Super Smash Bros. for Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS est un jeu vidéo réunissant plusieurs autres sagas de jeu vidéo chères à Nintendo tel que Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong, The Legend of Zelda ... Et dont Kid Icarus en fait parti. Cet article retrace les éléments de Kid Icarus présents dans ce jeu. Vétérans Parmi les 48 combattants au total (les Mii combattants étant exclus), 3 sont tirés de l'univers de Kid Icarus. 'Pit' Depuis sa venue dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl et la sortie de Kid Icarus: Uprising, prise en main par Masahiro Sakurai, 4 ans après. Pit avait officiellement sa place dans le lot de combattants et est un des premiers à être annoncé (avec Mario, Donkey Kong, Link ...) au moment où l'on a vu les premières images du développement. Par rapport à Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ses mouvements spéciaux ont, pour la plupart, changé. Comme dans ce précédent opus, Pit a toujours la possibilité de tirer des flèches avec son arc Palutena et de s'en servir comme lames. Son mouvement appelé Ailes d'Icare laisse place au Don du vol, un mouvement lui permettant de voler temporairement dans toutes les directions en ligne droite et est rapide et simple d'utilisation. Pit peut ensuite utiliser le Bras déchaîné pour se ruer avec puissance sur ses ennemis et les projeter dans les airs. Enfin, il peut utiliser les Satellites gardiens qui offrent une protection ventrale et dorsale contre les projectiles ainsi que leur renvoi, là où le Bouclier miroir ne se contentait que de protéger devant Pit et pas derrière. L'Armée de Palutena (final smash de Pit dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl) laisse place maintenant aux trois trésor sacrés: Pit déchaîne toute sa puissance sur une large zone d'action. Il semble tout aussi facile et simple à utiliser que son ancien final et semble redoutable. 'Palutena' Elle faisait partie du final smash de Pit dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Aujourd'hui, elle est sur le champ de bataille avec Pit pour représenter son univers. Elle est le trente deuxième combattant a se joindre au combat et fut révélée en même temps que les Combattant Mii et Pac-Man lors de l'E3 2014 et sur le live du Digital Event. Ses coups spéciaux utilisent les dons que peut utiliser Pit dans Kid Icarus: Uprising tel que le Trou noir, le Viseur auto ou encore le Missile angélique et bien d'autres. Un choix très malin et astucieux de la part des développeurs. On attendra d'en savoir plus à son sujet ultérieurement. Illust.jpg|Artwork promotionnel de Palutena pour Super Smash Bros. pour Wii U & 3DS. 'Pit maléfique' Véritable clone de Pit, Pit maléfique se joint à lui et Palutena dans la bataille. Il fait parti du lot de combattants secrets et déblocables. Ses attaques sont similaires à celles de Pit. Les différences notables sont qu'il est plus puissant que Pit mais semble être moins rapide et a moins de portée pour ses tirs. Il utilise un Bras cyber là où Pit utilise un Bras déchaîné. Son Final Smash est lui aussi différent, Il utilise son Bâton maléfique pour éjecter tout adversaire dans sa trajectoire (Final Smash similaire à celui de Zelda et Sheik). Quand il esquive un son se produit, il s'agit du même son que lorsque vous esquivez dans Kid Icarus: Uprising. Il peut lui aussi utiliser le Don du vol pour revenir sur le stage et utiliser les Satellites gardiens pour renvoyer les projectiles. Stages 'Forêt des Bombes zéro' right|350px|thumb|La Forêt des Bombes zéroCe stage est issu du chapitre 11 de Kid Icarus: Uprising. Il est présent uniquement sur la version Nintendo 3DS du jeu et se déroule en deux phases, une première phase sur une forteresse humaine en ruine et une deuxième phase à l'intérieur de la forêt après le crash de la bombe zéro. Cette transformation de terrain semble être annoncée par Viridi. Lors de la deuxième phase, certains ennemis de l'armée de la Nature, comme les Trottos (touchez-le et vous recevrez des dommages), viendront perturber le combat. 'Royaume des Cieux' 330px|right|thumb|Le Royaume des CieuxRéplique plus grande du stage Royaume céleste présent dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl, on reconnaît toutefois la statue de Palutena que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans Kid Icarus: Uprising aux chapitres 18 et 20, il semble avoir toutefois repris de la verdure et a été reconstruit. Il ne semble pas aussi dynamique de la Forêt des Bombes zéro sur Nintendo 3DS mais il est très vaste. On remarque toutefois que le plate-forme circulaire devant la statue de Palutena peut léviter. Trophées aide thumb|right|150px|PhosphoraAnnoncée le 21/03/2014 en tant que trophée sur la version Wii U, Phosphora est finalement devenue un trophée aide. Une première image révélée sur le site officiel du jeu sur la page de Palutena montre son apparition en combat. Le 29/08/2014, le site du jeu créait une page consacrée aux nouveaux trophées aides, et confirme ainsi le rôle de Phosphora. Lors du combat, Phosphora peut voler en l'air, lancer des éclair, se déplacer très rapidement. Elle est invulnérable ... Mais lorsqu'on l'attaque, elle réagit. thumb|right|150px|MagnusMagnus a été révélé par les fans de cet opus lors de la démo du jeu lors de l'E3 2014 en tant que trophée aide. Il attaque les adversaires de celui qui le libère d'une force surpuissante à l'aide de sa grande lame et de ses coups de pied. Quand il est libéré il dit "Sorry I'm late. I had other things to do." (phrase repris de Kid Icarus: Uprising quand il fait face à Gaol toujours avec la voix de Fred Tatasciore). Il est invincible mais est déséquilibré quand on le frappe. Objets Bombe_X_(Artwork).png|Bombe X Massue_minerai_(Artwork).png|Massue minerai Bouclier_dorsal_(Artwork).png|Bouclier dorsal Oeil-qui-tue_(Artwork).png|Œil-qui-tue Genèse_(Artwork).png|Genèse ''Aventure Smash'' (version 3DS uniquement) Ennemis Autres éléments [[Fichier:Coffre_au_trésor_(Artwork).png|thumb|right|100px|Artwork du Coffre au trésor pour Kid Icarus: Uprising.]] Dans Aventure Smash, vous aurez la possibilité de trouver des coffres au trésor dans le dédale. Ils contiennent divers bonus propre à Aventure Smash ainsi que des objets. Mais attention ! Ces coffres au trésor peuvent se révéler être des Coffrettes. Bande sonore Super Smash Bros. pour Wii U & 3DS réunit certains thème musicaux issus des jeux Kid Icarus. Il réunit actuellement : La menace Bombe zéro (ch. 12) (arrangée) : thumb|left|120px Ouverture : noicon Le retour de Palutena (ch. 1) : noicon Thème de Pit maléfique : noicon Combat contre un boss 1 : noicon Royaume des Cieux dévasté (ch. 20) : noicon Vortex du Chaos (ch. 21) : noicon Smashastuce Pit Arc Palutena = Vous pouvez tirer en l'air en inclinant l'arc vers le haut avant de décocher votre flèche. Sa trajectoire peut également être orientée. |-| Bras déchaîné = Pit se rue en avant, déviant tout projectile sur son passage, puis délivre un uppercut. |-| Don du vol = Les ailes de Pit brillent puis s'animent et lui permettent de voler dans la direction de votre choix. Très utile pour revenir sur le stage ! |-| Satellites gardiens = Ces satellites bloquent les attaques et renvoient les projectiles. Ils repoussent aussi les ennemis ! Palutena Viseur auto = Palutena vise une cible et tire des projectiles. Les obstacles empêchent le bon fonctionnement de cette attaque. |-| Barrière miroir = Palutena fait apparaître une barrière protectrice qui renvoie les projectiles et repousse les ennemis. |-| Téléportation = Palutena disparaît, puis réapparaît non loin après s'être téléportée dans la direction de votre choix. |-| Contre-attaque = Palutena brandit son bouclier et contre les attaques ennemies. Son champ d'efficacité est plus large qu'il ne paraît. Explosion = Palutena provoque une explosion non loin d'elle, qui blesse plusieurs fois les ennemis à proximité, puis les éjecte. |-| Missile angélique = Palutena fonce tout droit comme une torpille. Elle va loin, alors prenez garde à ne pas atterrir dans le vide ! |-| Saut planant = Palutena bondit en l'air puis atterrit doucement en planant. Cela lui permet de parcourir une grande distance dans les airs. |-| Poids plume = Palutena est plus rapide et saute plus haut, mais elle est aussi plus vulnérable et facile à éjecter. Lumière divine = Les ennemis ne réagissent pas sous l'impact de la lumière divine, mais celle-ci les faits reculer petit à petit. La lumière divine couvre une large zone. si vous l'utilisez sur un adversaire en train d'être éjecté, c'est à vous que reviendra le K.-O. Quiconque touche les rayons lumineux subit des dégâts. Ils ne sont pas très puissants mais ils frappent plusieurs fois les ennemis. |-| Super vitesse = Palutena se rue en avant et éjecte tout adversaire sur son passage. Plus elle vient de loin, plus elle inflige de dégâts. |-| Saut fusée = Palutena s'élance en hauteur et crée une explosion à ses pieds. Cette attaque est plus puissante au sol que dans les airs. |-| Feu d'artifice = Palutena lance un feu d'artifice. C'est très efficace contre les ennemis dans les airs, mais aussi contre ceux au sol. Palutena est invincible un court instant, juste après avoir tiré les feux d'artifice. Utile pour contrer une attaque ennemie ! Pit maléfique Arc argent = Pit maléfique tire une flèche vers le haut ou droit devant lui. Ses tirs sont moins incurvés et plus puissants que ceux de Pit. |-| Bras cyber = Pit maléfique se rue en avant, puis projette son adversaire vers le haut en le frappant. Son bras inflige également des dégâts de type électrique. Trophées aide aide et autres objets Phosphora = Phosphora vole dans le stage tout en tirant des projectiles électriques. Elle se téléporte souvent et esquive les attaques de cette façon. Phosphora ne peut pas être battue, mais elle réagit sous les coups. Vous pouvez aussi renvoyer ou absorber ses attaques énergétiques. |-| Magnus = |-| Bombe X = |-| Massue minerai = |-| Bouclier dorsal = |-| Œil-qui-tue = |-| Genèse = Après l'avoir assemblée, tirez en appuyant sur le bouton d'attaque. Si on vous touche entre-temps, vous la laissez tomber ! Aventure Smash Monœil = Ces énormes yeux volent à travers le stage et tirent de temps en temps des rayons d'énergie. |-| Kranos = |-| Kranos canonnier = "La couleur du canon indique son type : les bazookas sont verts, les lance-missiles sont rouges et les bleus tirent des rayons." |-| Kranos sorcier = Ces ennemis à un œil utilisent la magie pour baisser vos statistiques. Ils sont durs à vaincre, mais rapportent un tas de bonus d'amélioration ! |-| Daphnée = Leurs mines explosent si vous attaquez. Le moyen le plus sûr de s'en débarrasser est donc de leur lancer des projectiles ! Les apparences sont trompeuses ! Cet ennemi en forme de fleur lâche des mines qui clignotent et explosent si un combattant s'en approche. |-| Faucheur = Si vous le mettez en rogne, cet ennemi reste immobile et se tourne à droite et à gauche. Il brandit sa faux si vous vous trouvez devant lui. S'il vous repère, vous entendrez une étrange musique. Les Faucilleurs qu'il invoque le rendent difficile à atteindre. |-| Faucilleur = Les sous-fifres des Faucheurs peuvent traverser les murs. Vous pouvez les éliminer en une seule frappe, alors appliquez-vous ! |-| Funesto = Touchez un Funesto vous mettre instantanément K.-O. Fuyez si vous entendez son étrange musique ! Zurée = Vous ne pouvez frapper ces fantômes griffus que lorsqu'ils se matérialisent. Attendez qu'ils vous attaquent pour contre-attaquer ! |-| Mortico = Lorsqu'un Mortico a décidé de tout saccager, rien ne l'arrête ! Il saute par-dessus n'importe quel obstacle pour atteindre les combattants. Lorsqu'il se libère, il balance ses bras massifs sur une large zone, infligeant beaucoup de dégâts. Mieux vaut l'attaquer à distance ! |-| Noiselle = Ces soldats de l'armée de la Nature tirent soit une pluie de graines qui infligent peu de dégâts, soit une unique grosse graine dévastatrice. |-| Trottos = Si vous détruisez l'un des ses canons, il s'arrête de tirer et lâche des objets. Mais les autres canons deviendront plus puissants ! Cette sorte d'arête de poisson géante traîne cinq canons derrière elle. Visez la tête pour tout détruire d'un seul coup ! |-| Boumpa = Comme son corps est taillé dans la pierre, il est insensible aux attaques. Son point faible ? La feuille située au sommet de sa tête !" |-| Sémaphora = Cet ennemi tire des rayons laser qui passent au travers des décors. Si le tir ne fait pas mouche, le prochain tir change d'angle. |-| Maïva = Cette sorte de poisson a six yeux forme une barrière pour protéger les autres ennemis. Brisez-la pour pouvoir l'attaquer directement. |-| Rouliboum = Cet ennemi clignote rapidement quant il est sur le point d'exploser. Faites en sorte qu'il explose près de vos adversaires ! Le seul moyen de blesser un Rouliboum est de l'attaquer par-derrière ou de le lancer. |-| Mégorol = Son point faible est son abdomen, alors faites en sorte de le retourner ! Vous pouvez alors le frapper avant qu'il ne se remette sur ses pattes. Cet ennemi ressemble à un cloporte et se met en boule pour attaquer. Protégé par sa carapace, il est invincible. Furtix = Cet ennemi gélatineux vert se rend invisible pour se rapprocher de sa cible. Observez son ombre pour deviner où il va réapparaître ! |-| Fuiteau = Ces ennemis en forme de gâteau ont tendance à fuir les combattants. Ils lâchent des bonus d'amélioration intéressants si vous les battez. |-| Coffrette = Elle se fait passer pour un coffre et vous poursuit si vous l'approchez. Elle lâche souvent des objets de valeur. Trophées }} Galerie Pit_dans_SSB4.png|Pit de retour dans le combat. Bras déchaîné SSB4 1.jpg|Pit se ruant en avant avec son Bras déchaîné. Bras déchaîné (SSB4).png|Le Bras déchaîné de Pit dans toute sa puissance. Satellites gardiens (SSB4).png|Pit utilisant ses Satellites gardiens. Bombe X SSB4.jpg|L'explosion de la Bombe X dans Super Smash Bros. pour Wii U & 3DS. Explosion_de_la_Bombe_zéro_(SSB4).png|L'explosion de la Bombe zéro sur la Forêt des Bombes zéro. Viridi_SSB4.jpg|Viridi sur la Forêt des Bombes zéro. Attention ! Une Bombe zéro ne va pas tarder à s'écraser. Temple_de_Palutena_(SSB4).png|La statue de Palutena sur le Royaume des Cieux. Link_&_Pit_SSB4.png|Lorsque Link et Pit tirent une flèche avec leur arc en même temps, elles se rencontrent et s'annulent près de Pit. Phosphora (SSB4 - 2).png|Phosphora en trophée sur la version Wii U. Massue minerai SSB4 1.png|Sonic équipé de la Massue minerai portant ses coups sur Pit. Oeil-qui-tue SSB4.jpg|L'Œil-qui-tue dans Super Smash Bros. pour Wii U & 3DS. Bouclier dorsal SSB4 1.png|Link Cartoon équipé du Bouclier dorsal qui pare les coups de poings de Sonic. Funesto (SSB4).jpg|Le Funesto qui poursuit Mario. Navire de l'espace (SSB4 Trophée).png|Navire de l'espace (trophée). Tip SSB.png|Pit maléfique dans le trailer de Palutena pour Super Smash Bros. pour Wii U & 3DS. Palutena SSB4 1.jpg|Palutena dans la version Wii U de Super Smash Bros. Genèse_1.jpg|Les trois fragments de la Genèse qui ... Genèse_2.jpg|... un fois reformée déchaîne son puissant rayon d'énergie. Meta Knight & Kirby (en Palutena).jpg|Meta Knight & Kirby (après avoir copié Palutena). Phosphora_(SSB4_2).jpg|Phosphora invoquée grâce au trophée aide. Pose_de_victoire_Pit_(SSB4_Wii_U).png|La pose de la victoire de Pit dans la version Wii U. Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. pour 3DS/Wii U